东堡学院
}} 东堡学院 是 天际 里集中法师的公会。 它是 魔法使用者 的 阵营 类似于 赛瑞迪尔 和 晨风 的 法师公会 。 当 龙裔 出现时， 当前的 首席大法师 是 萨沃斯·阿冉， 有 米拉贝勒·娥文 担任 高阶法师。 在阵营的主线任务期间， 托夫迪尔 代替她成为高阶法师。 学院位于 东堡 城市 的北部， 天际的北部。 住在里面的每种魔法学科的导师， 提供 训练 和 各种魔法物品。 进入 拜访学院时， 可以通过需要 施放法术 的测试来加入。 学院必须在 “上古知识” 期间加入 以便推进 主线任务。 然而， 如果龙裔直接旅行到 塞普汀默斯·希格诺斯的前哨基地 在那儿获得任务的下一部分也可以避而不去 。 在进入学院之前， 守门人， 法劳达， 希望看到龙裔的法力示范。 她要求在获得通过之前看到适合龙裔等级的法术。 这些法术包括： *火焰弹 *威惧 *愤怒术 *魔光术 *治愈之手 *召唤烈焰元素 *召唤魔狼 *火球术 虽然她没有明确规定， 有些法术 （如 威惧） 必须释放于地面的徽章处或她忽视它。 如果她要求的法术还没有学， 她报价出售 30 。 在桥远端的门不会开启 直到向法劳达示范了适当的法术。 绕过 高等级的 舌灿生莲 检查绕过这个测试。 此外， 向法劳达展现龙裔身份 引发她的 吐目 示范要求。 成功用此绕过施放法术的测试。 这个选项只能用在任务 “上古知识” 期间。 规则和开除 杀害一个学生导致其他学院成员不与杀手交谈， 开启任务 “重新加入学院”。 从学院成员 偷窃 物品被抓也会认为是 犯罪 。 建筑设计 东堡学院位于东堡以北， 在一个巨大的悬崖上。 一个处于失修状态的窄桥连接城市和学院。 中央庭院主要是第一个首席法师的雕像， 沙利多， 他也是该城市的创始人； 这是设施的中心， 提供回到桥和进入三个大厅的通道。 外窗提供海岸线的特殊视野。 院子分支出学院的三个大厅。 成就大厅， 法师学徒的生活区， 在学院入口的左边， 面容之殿， 更高级法师的生活区， 在右边。 正前方有 元素之殿， 学院的讲堂。 从元素之殿， 首席法师居住区 分支在左边 秘藏馆， 学院的图书馆， 分支在右边。 枯骨地牢， 是学院下方的监狱和仓库区，有 元素熔炉 , 占卜师杜兰， 和一个在 “被遗忘之名” 任务中遇到的魔族遗物。 冰怨灵， 尸鬼， 和 霜噬蜘蛛 栖息于枯骨地牢大厅。 一条隧道通往学院的外面。 历史 东堡曾经是一个伟大，强力和富有的领地''帝国指南手册， 第一版： 天际'' 帝国指南手册， 第三版： 天际， 并且它与东堡学院的关系很好。加载屏幕（天际） 在 4E 122 年， 前所未有的， 灾难性事件打击了东堡和沿着海岸线的大部分地区。 一个巨大的风暴从 幽灵之海 袭来， 带来了巨大的海浪闯入东堡。 城市的大部分掉入了大海， 剩下废墟中的城市 既有城市本身身体上的破坏， 又有东堡人民情感和心理的伤害。 这个事件最终被称为 “大塌陷”。 灾难使东堡变成废墟， 曾经说过事情不会永远相同， 包括东堡对学院的关系。 东堡人民最终开始指责是学院造成了大塌陷。 科利尔 的对话 东堡尚未从大塌陷中恢复过来。 天际省各据点与 萨沃斯·阿冉 对话与科利尔对话 历史文献 文件保存在学院的图书馆是为了显示它的年代久远， 据说追溯到 700 年前。 然而， 在 追加内容中与 瑟瑞娜 对话透露出比这要更古老， 她回忆学院在她被埋葬的 第一 甚至是 精灵纪元 之前。 米拉贝勒·娥文 也在她的陈述中说 学院在天际已经 “矗立” 了上千年的时间了。与米拉贝勒·娥文对话 第一个记录学院存在的证据是 帝国指南手册， 第三版： 天际。 可以说， 学院里的文献不表示建立的年代日期， 如同 帝国指南手册 中记载的 学院已成为一个更老的文献图书馆， 伊斯米尔合集. 相对于法师公会 因为学院独立于法师公会， 亡灵师 从不被学院认为非法， 不像赛瑞迪尔的法师公会。 对于东堡学院， 实践通常被视为一种工具， 而不是一个武器， 虽然在学院外面的实践 以前， 和现在， 都不建议。 与 菲尼斯·盖斯特 对话 像赛瑞迪尔， 仍有流浪的亡灵师团体不与学院为伍。 自从学院独立于法师公会的管辖， 不再受 3E 431 年亡灵师禁令 的影响 随后禁令的根除导致了针对 曼尼马克 的战争。 Distrust The College is often blamed for the Great Collapse of 4E 122 and is therefore widely distrusted. It is often believed that it was activities at the College that caused the disaster; the only evidence supporting this is that only the College remained almost untouched. The College has since been cautious as to avoid provoking the population of Skyrim.On the Great Collapse''Dialogue with Jarl Korir Many nationalistic Nords also do not trust the College because of the fact that the immigrant Dunmer make up the majority of the members within the faction. Additionally, most Nords view magic and its practitioners as spineless and weak.Dialogue between Birna and RanmirDialogue with Onmund The only positive relation the people of Skyrim have to the College of Winterhold are requests for various items to be enchanted for them. Sergius Turrianus explains that enchanting services are the one of the few connections between the College and the people of Skyrim.Dialogue with Sergius Turrianus Occasionally, he will have his students travel to a specific location in Skyrim to pick up an item from a person who made a request to the College to have the item enchanted.Events of "Enchanting Pick-Up" Lectures Lectures are held in the Hall of the Elements during the day. These cover a wide range of subjects and the Dragonborn is welcome to listen, provided they have joined the College. Colette Marence: Restoration Faralda: The Synod and The College of Whispers Drevis Neloren: Doomstones Urag gro-Shub: Shalidor's writings Phinis Gestor: Eye of Magnus Quests Joining the College opens a questline consisting of eight main quests and eight side quests, one of which is radiant. There are three potential followers associated with the guild, becoming available once their three personal quests are completed. Three unique achievements can be unlocked by completing tasks for the College: Gatekeeper - Join the College of Winterhold; Revealing the Unseen - Complete "Revealing the Unseen"; and "The Eye of Magnus" - Complete "The Eye of Magnus." Main quests *Elder Knowledge College of Winterhold quests .]] *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus Side quests .]] *Arniel's Endeavor *Daedric Relic *Aftershock *Out of Balance *Tolfdir the Absent-Minded *Fetch Me That Book! *Shalidor's Insights *Lost Apprentices *Rejoining the College Follower quests *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice Master-level spell quests *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell Members , expert Restoration trainer.]] *Savos Aren – Arch-Mage *Mirabelle Ervine – Master Wizard *Tolfdir – Scholar of Alteration magic *Colette Marence – Scholar of Restoration magic *Faralda – Scholar of Destruction magic *Drevis Neloren – Scholar of Illusion magic *Phinis Gestor – Scholar Conjurer *Sergius Turrianus – Scholar Enchanter *Urag gro-Shub – Librarian and Scholar *Nirya – Scholar *Arniel Gane – Scholar *Enthir – Scholar and Black Market trader *Wuunferth the Unliving – Court Wizard of Windhelm *Brelyna Maryon – Student *Onmund – Student *J'zargo – Student *Ancano – Not an actual member of the College, but is an advisor from the Thalmor. Former Members *Falion *Festus Krex *Calixto CorriumButcher Journal 1'' *The Caller *Orthorn *Nelacar *Malyn Varen *Hamelyn Trainers *Colette Marence – Expert Restoration trainer *Drevis Neloren – Master Illusion trainer *Faralda – Master Destruction trainer *Sergius Turrianus – Expert Enchanting trainer *Tolfdir – Master Alteration trainer *Phinis Gestor – Expert Conjuration trainer Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Trivia *As with most other places in Skyrim, the College is a possible spawning place for dragons―sometimes several dragons. The most commonly encountered dragon around level 20 and higher is the Blood Dragon and will usually respawn. *When seen from above, the College's structure greatly resembles the Magical diagrams found in *Shalidor's Insights. *Just beneath the floor of the College quarters, there are four chests containing various high-leveled robes, tomes, soul gems, quest items, and other mage-oriented gear organized by magic school. They can be accessed on the PC version by typing tcl into the console to toggle no-clipping mode and enable walking through solid surfaces. On the console versions, these chests are randomly accessible due to bugs in the game's texture loading system. There might occasionally be a missing floor tile in the Hall of the Elements, revealing one of the chests. It is then reachable by crouching close to the chest without touching the broken floor. All objects taken from these chests are considered stolen. *Even after joining the College, Farengar Secret-Fire in Dragonsreach still says, "You know, if you have the aptitude, you should join the mages' college in Winterhold." *The College of Winterhold has more teachers than students at the time the Dragonborn joins. *In the Hall of Elements, the teachers and librarian will hold speeches about their particular subject. Once their speeches are completed, everyone returns to their daily positions. *After completing "Arniel's Endeavor" it is possible to see Arniel's Shade wandering around the College and even sleeping in his room. *By some people at the College, it was said the College of Winterhold was the most famous mages guild before the Great Collapse. Some say that people from all over Tamriel would visit Skyrim just to join the College. *It is possible to enter the College of Winterhold without becoming an apprentice. One can enter by standing on the edge of the bridge and using the "Whirlwind Sprint" shout to fly through the side of the building. However, all three words of the shout must be learned, as the length between the bridge and the opening is too far for only the first or first two words. It is also possible to return back to the bridge using the same method. *The ruins of buildings underneath the main bridge are most likely debris from the Great Collapse. *One can gain access to the College via climbing the rocks underneath, then glitching up more rocks and into the Midden. One can then travel through the Midden Dark and then the Midden up into the College. However, as one is not a member (because they were not greeted by Faralda on the bridge, and proved themselves to her), there will be some notable differences in the College: **One cannot ask for training of any school of magic. **It is impossible to ask for side quests, Arniel Gane has the dialogue option, but he will decline. **The gate to the bridge is key-locked, meaning it cannot be picked open. **Mirabelle Ervine and Ancano's conversation does not play out. ::However, one can still buy spells and other mage goods from the teachers there, as well as sell the Elder Scrolls to Urag gro-Shub. In order to leave the College, one must leave via Fast Travel or leave via the Midden trapdoor, as the main gate is locked. In order to get back in, one needs to talk to Faralda or glitch in via the Midden again. Bugs Appearances * * Sources *''A History of Daggerfall'' *''The Exodus'' *''Brief History of the Empire, Book IV'' *''On the Great Collapse'' ru:Коллегия Винтерхолда de:Akademie von Winterfeste es:Colegio de Hibernalia (facción) it:Accademia di Winterhold fr:Académie de Fortdhiver ja:The College of Winterhold pl:Akademia Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy uk:Колег?я В?нтерхолду